Sabe
| tribes = | place = Co-Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 31 }} Sabe is a co-runner-up of . Seen as quiet, Sabe's unusual timezone kept him out of many core decisions and alliances, though he found hope in Cub when they had armed themselves with three Hidden Immunity Idols. After pulling off an impressive move at the final five, their apparent arrogant demeanor left a sour taste in the jury's mouth, resulting in him and his close ally losing the game to Daisy. Profile Name (Age): Sabe (32) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Greenwich Mean Time Occupation: Teacher Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: Build connections with everyone to make them all feel comfortable. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: Strength is social game... Weakness being seeing as a threat Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Older or Younger? Why will you survive SURVIVOR: Because I find ways to get through each round Survivor Sabe started on the Holt tribe with the older contestants where he secured himself a safe position by getting into a majority alliance with Daisy, Lizzie, Stacy, and Tracy. Sabe discovered a Hidden Immunity Idol, which he held on to and told nobody about. However, his quiet demeanor made the girls wary of him and over time they lost trust in him. Because of this, when a Tribe Switch, which was based on a trust ranking, Sabe was placed on the untrustworhy tribe alongside some of his original Holt members: Charge and Stacy. While there, he grew very close with Stacy and also was in the power position as the Holt Three were able to capitalize on the broken Peralta Three. Ryan C. grabbed the Individual Immunity necklace during Greed, which lead to the decision to vote out the inactive Fallon. And when Peralta lost again, the Holt Three decided to bring Ryan C. to the merge because he'd make for an easy target, sending Panda out of the game. At the merge, Sabe met Cub, and because of their timezones being different than most of the other players on the season, they grew very close. Cub shared with him that she had an idol and he shared with her the existence of his idol. He also ended up finding the merge idol as well. Between the two of them, they had three hidden immunity idols. However, also because of his timezone issue and lack of active gameplay, he was completely left out of the merge vote which sent Stacy home. He voted for Ryan C. After this, Sabe made an effort to reconnect with his first allies. He did so by pointing out how bossy both Joe and Lizzie were becoming in regards to determining who goes and who stays. This effectively put him back into the majority for a bit. Despite his best efforts to become more active, Sabe was still called the biggest goat during Touchy Subjects. He realized he would not be voted out anytime soon, so he came up with a plan at the final five to use all of the idols in order to send Tracy, his perceived biggest threat, out of the game, choosing to spare Daisy because he believed her to be bad at challenges. Sabe managed to pull off the move with the help of Cub, but they did so by being rude and pretentious to the players left in the game. Daisy shockingly won the Final Immunity Challenge, and forced a fire-making challenge between Lizzie and Cub. Cub won the challenge, sending Lizzie out of the game as the final juror. At the Final Tribal Council, both Sabe and Cub were called out for their arrogant attitudes and inability to communicate with people outside of their core alliance. He did earn Stacy's vote to win, but it was not enough to defeat Daisy, who won in a 5-1-1 vote. Voting History In Episode 12, Sabe used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. Trivia * Sabe received the least amount of elimination votes of any contestant in , with 0. * Sabe and Cub are the third pair to tie for the runner-up spot at the Final Tribal Council. They follow Ti and Nico III in and Alyssa and Pory in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Holt Tribe Category:Graduates Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn